Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to indications of search result relevancy. More particularly, embodiments relate to indicating search result relevancy from a first search when presenting search results for a second, similar search.
Using hypertext, a link is a selectable connection from one word, picture, or information object to another. When a user views content that contains links to other content, content that has been visited in the past is typically displayed in a different format. Under such an approach, however, the user may not have any other information regarding a previous visit to the content. For example, a user may perform a search that is similar to a search previously performed, wherein upon viewing the search results, the user may recall that particular content was relevant to an issue presented in the search. Since several links may be highlighted, indicating previous visits, the user may not be able to recall which link is the previously-visited relevant result.